1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grain auger hoppers, and more particularly, this invention relates to grain auger hoppers which utilize a tarpaulin with a receptacle.
2. Problem and Prior Art Solution
A difficulty experienced by wheat farmers is contamination of grain which occurs when grain is dumped on the ground prior to being transmitted to a storage facility such as a silo. By dumping the grain on the ground a percentage of the grain is spoiled through contamination with dirt and other debris. It has been a general practice to gather the residue of a pile of grain together using shovels or other implements so that all the grain from a load of grain can be transported to a silo. This is a time consuming as well as unsanitary approach to a problem of salvaging as much grain from a load's residue as possible.
In addition, it's frequently necessary to store grain on the ground when silo facilities are full. In the past, this temporary storage was accomplished by shoveling or dumping the excess grain into wooden bins. However, when in wooden bins, the grain is frequently exposed to moisture and is vulnerable to rodent attack.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,262 which discloses a grain auger hopper having a tarpaulin with a cup disposed at the center thereof. However, in this patent, the structure is not conducive to stacking for shipment or storage when the tarpaulin is folded up and no provisions are made for using the tarpaulin as a storage device in and of itself. Furthermore, the structure is relatively complex and not easy to assesmble from component parts.
In view of the aforementioned problems and prior art approaches to those problems a new and improved tarpaulin type, grain auger hopper is needed.